User-oriented processing and communications devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, cell phones, PDAs, printers, and similar devices are frequently connected to computer networks and/or communications networks. These may include corporate, educational, government, public access and other networks.
Network connectivity entails not just a physical connection, such as a hardwired coupling or a coupling via a wireless connection, but also software based authorization to access network resources. Such authorized access typically provides the ability for a user device to communicate over the network, access and use other devices on the network such as printers, and possibly to access various database and other information resources on the network, such as e-mail. In order to ensure the security of a network, it is important to ensure that only authorized network users and devices are permitted to obtain access to network resources.
Establishing, maintaining, monitoring, and controlling network access rights for users and user devices can be, amongst other things, complex, time-consuming, and expensive. Existing network access solutions are often so complex that many features are not put to use, or the solutions are not actually used at all. Of note is that configuring a network to recognize each particular hardware device which may be allowed to have network access is a particularly daunting task using many network administration tools. This renders networks vulnerable to access by unauthorized users and/or unauthorized devices.